L'Après Poudlard
by Pitchoune16
Summary: Vous voulez savoir se qui va se passer à leur sortie de Poudlard alors venez lire ma fic! FIC TERMINEE


**Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K ROwling sauf les nouveaux qui vienent à la fin ..**

**Coucou me voila avec une nouvelle fic soyez indulgents et surtout laissez moi des rewies j'y repondré bien sur mais j'aimerais savoir si vous avez aimé!**

« Ne pleures pas Mione » répétait inlassablement Ron depuis ces 3 dernières heures.

« Tu devrais être heureuse, ça y es on a enfin terminé l'école et on a eu nos ASPICS avec succès ! »

En effet, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient ensemble dans un compartiment du Poudlard express pour la dernière fois. Ils allaient tous maintenant devoir apprendre un nouveau métier et commencer leur vie d'adulte.

« Je sais Ron mais je n'y peux rien je craque je pense que je suis en train de relâcher toute la pression que j'ai ressentie et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir fini Poudlard même si j'adore vraiment cette école ».

« Bon parlons d'autre chose » dit précipitamment Harry agacé. Pour lui aussi beaucoup de chose s'était passé cette année, il avait vaincu Voldemort et il avait donc perdu sa cicatrice pour son plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs.

« Ron, tu crois vraiment que t'as mère voudras bien me gardé un peu chez vous le temps que je me trouve un appartement ? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète tu l'as connaît en plus elle est tellement contente que tu es survécu et vaincu à Voldemort qu'elle te garder au terrier toute ta vie », dit il en se moquant.

« Bon les garçons, je dois vous dire quelque chose ? »

« Oui Hermione, on t'écoute » répondirent ils en même temps.

« J'ai déjà trouvé mon appartement et j'y emménage demain » lâcha vite Hermione rougissant de honte.

« Quoi ! » ils la regardèrent les yeux grands écarquillés.

« Mais….euh …mais pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit avant ? » balbutia Ron.

« Bah en fait, je l'ai visité pendant les dernières vacances avec mes parents et j'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de mes parents me disant que tout les papiers avaient été fait et que je pourrais y habité dès demain.(ils la regardé toujours abasourdi).Euh …vous me connaissez depuis le temps, j'aime bien planifier les choses à l'avance et je voulais un bel appartement et avoir le choix et pas m'y prendre à la fin quand tout les anciens élèves de 7eme année auront déjà pris le plus beaux et me coltiner un tout pourri et vieux !.

« Bah Hermione, en fait tu vois pour une fois j'aurais du avoir la même idée que toi et planifier ça à l'avance car autant je te trouvé folle de faire tes devoirs à l'avance autant la tu as eu bien raison ! dit Harry d'un air amusé.

« Et quand pourront nous le visité ? »demanda Ron.

« Bah demain car j'ai justement besoin de bras costauds pour porter les cartons pour le déménagement » proposa la lionne.

« T'inquiète, on sera là et maintenant il est tant de descendre du train avant qu'il reparte » annonça Harry en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare »

Hermione les embrassa, leur donna l'adresse de sa nouvelle demeure et partit vite rejoindre ses parents. Ron et Harry rentèrent au terrier accompagné de Madame Weasley ravie d'avoir Harry comme hôte.

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron avaient transplaner au domicile de leur amie, ils se trouver devant un bel immeuble, sûrement tout neuf, avec devant celui-ci se trouver un camion de déménageur.

- « C'est bon, Ron c'est bien ici je vois le camion de déménagement la bas !

- « Le quoi ? »

- « Le camion, euh a oui c'est un objet moldu qui peut contenir plein d'objet lourds en un seul trajet si tu veux »

-« oui c'est bon j'ai compris. »

Ils aidèrent donc Hermione a débarrassé le camion avec Monsieur et madame Granger. A la fin de la journée Hermione leur prépara un bon goûter. Puis monsieur et madame Granger les saluèrent et rentrèrent chez eux en avant bien pris soin de donner tous les conseils possibles et imaginables en cas de besoin pour Hermione.

« On va te laisser aussi, Mione maman va nous attendre »

« ok, je dois vous dire aussi que je vais pas pouvoir vous voir avant trois semaines car cette semaine je vais être occupé a tout ranger et ensuite je pars pour un stage de formation accéléré en tant que médicomage et si je réussi le stage je pourrais rentré dans une école qui m'apprend le métier en alternant cours et stages durant un an. Mais des mon retour vous venez dîné à la maison je vous écrirais de toute façon. »

« D'accord, moi de toute façon je vais chercher un appartement et ensuite je dois aller au ministère pour commencer à apprendre le métier d'auror donc je risque sûrement d'être pris aussi ».

Et toi, Ron tu vas faire quoi ? »demanda Hermione.

« Bah moi je vais aller au ministère et choisir parmi les métiers qui me proposeront car j'ai pas vraiment d'idée en fait, et une fois que j'aurais un salaire je me prendrais un appartement mais là je dois rester au terrier vu que je n'ai pas assez d'argent. »

Sur ce dernier point ils se saluèrent et les garçons transplanèrent

Deux semaines s'étaient écroulaient, Hermione avait maintenant un bel appartement décoré avec goût et avait commencer son stage qui lui demandait beaucoup de son attention et d'énergie alors elle avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée le samedi n'ayant pas de stage le week-end.

Boum ; Bing, Bang ; Hermione sursauta et se précipita dans le couloir de son immeuble pour voir la raison de ce vacarme à 8h du matin !

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »hurla t elle.

« Désolé, Mademoiselle je suis votre nouveau voisin et………. GRANGER, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici »

« J'y habite crétin me dit pas que tu vas t'installer dans cet appartement juste à coté du mien ? »

« Bah si, mais si j'avais su que cette immeuble abrité des gens de ton genre je n'aurais jamais signé le bail »

« Pourquoi ne restes tu pas au manoir, d'abord ? répliqua cette dernière »

« Et bien mon père tué ma mère dans ce lieu et lui-même ayant été tué pendant la guerre je ne pouvais pas resté dans ce lieu glauque qui me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenir ça te va ? »

«Désolé, répondit l'ex griffondor avant de refermer la porte.

Pfff Malefoy en voisin qu'elle poisse franchement.

oOoOo

Wahououou, putain j'avais jamais vu Granger sur ce jour là mais la en nuisette bah franchement elle a un corps de rêve. Drago, pensa t-il la guerre est fini et on est plus à l'école il faudrait quand même que je songe à l'appeler Hermione au moins pour avoir de bons rapports de voisinage.

oOoOoO

3 mois plus tard, Hermione organisa un bon dîner afin de recevoir Ron, Harry et Ginny qui maintenant en plus d'être la meilleure amie d'Hermione était la petite amie d'Harry. Elle les recevait au moins une fois par semaine et elle était ravie. Maintenant elle travaillé à Sainte Mangouste en tant que médicomage confirmée, Harry devenait chaque jour un bon auror et Ron lui travaillait au ministère des jeux et sports magiques, c'est lui qui était chargé d'organisé les rencontres sportives, etc.… il en était très fier et aimé beaucoup son boulot.

Les convives arrivèrent et ils commencèrent à boire l'apéritif servi, des bieraubeurres, quand tout a coup la sonnette retentit.

Hermione alla ouvrir se demandant qui ça pouvait bien être.

« Euh,…désolé de te dérangé mais est ce que tu n'aurais pas quelques œufs à me prêté s'il te plait ? »

« bah je vais voir, attends »

« C'est qui ? « demanda Harry curieux.

« C'est Mon voisin, Malefoy. »dit elle avec dégoût.

« Quoi c'est Drago fait le entré ! Dirent Harry et Ron en cœur

« Hein je rêve la, vous me demandé de faire entrée Drago Malefoy chez moi ? »

« Oui tu sais Hermione il bossse avec moi comme auror, on a discuté et c'est pas le garçon qu'on passé et puis maintenant sans son père il est vraiment super, c'est sur qu'il nous a fait du mal mais je te jure que ça vaut le coup de lui donner une chance, j'y croyais pas moi-même mais j't'assure que c'est vrai ».

« Ouais Harry a raison j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler chez Harry et il a vraiment changé, Mione.

« Bon si vous insistez, je vais le chercher. J'ai pas d'œufs mais j'ai de la bieraubeurre et j'ai fait un bon repas si tu veux en plus y a des personnes qui souhaite te voir dans le salon, alors tu peux entré ! »

« Euh..bah merci GRa.Hermione c'est gentils »

« Drago, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Harry merci. Salut Ron. Salut Ginny et encore merci pour la recette que tu m'as passé c'était délicieux. »

« De rien Drago », répondit t elle

Ils passèrent donc la soirée tous ensemble, ils rigolèrent comme jamais en se remémorant les cours avec les profs. Vers 1h du matin, Ron, Harry et Ginny durent partirent car ils se faisait tard. Drago resta pour aider Hermione a débarrassé la table.

Hermione avait les mains plongées dans l'eau pleine de mousse et faisait la vaisselle pendant que Drago l'essuyait au fur et à mesure.

« Alors comme ça, t'es devenue médicomage ? » dit il.

« Et oui, je suis à Saintes Mangouste et je m'occupe du service maternité pour le moment.

« Eh bah je plaint tes patients franchement… », lança t'il d'un air moqueur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut de l'eau savonneuse sur lui sous le regard de la coupable amusé.

« fallait pas me cherché »

« Ah tu crois ça toi » et il se jeta sur elle en la chatouillant le ventre mais cela devenait un véritable supplice pour la jeune fille qui tomba sous la torture. Drago accroupi sur elle continuait de la chatouillait ».

« Arrêtes hahaha s'il te hihihi plait hahaha !

Drago décida enfin de stopper son geste quand Hermione le fixé dans les yeux intensément, et sous un effet d'aimant leurs lèvres se rapprocher doucement pour enfin venir se touchait et laissait place à un baiser plein de douceur, d'envie et de passion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago stoppa leur lien et lui dit doucement en se relevant :

« Je devrais peut être rentré ? »

Hermione se releva à son tour et il reçu comme réponse un baiser appuyé. Elle l'emmena vers la chambre où ils allèrent finir leur nuit remplie d'amour et de caresses.

Apres une semaine de relation, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de l'annoncer à leur entourage qui était totalement au ange. Puis Drago s'installa dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux ans, plus tard, Drago rentra précipitamment du bureau s'enferma dans l'appartement et prépara vite une petite surprise à Hermione avant qu'elle ne rentre de l'hôpital. Deux heures plus tard Hermione transplana et lorsqu »elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit une table joliment dressé avec des chandelles, les lumières tamisées et des bougies dans toutes la pièce, elle n'en revenait pas, c'était absolument magnifique.

« Voila, il ne manquait plus que toi, ma puce. »

« Drago mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, » damna t-elle étonnée

« Approche toi au milieu de la pièce et tu le sauras bientôt »

Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

Il la regarda quelques instants, lui prit la main………………..gauche et se mit à genou en l'a regardant.

« Hermione Jane granger, veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme, de fonder une famille avec moi et enfin de finir tes jours à mes cotés ? »

« Wouah tout ça, tu ne crois pas que tu m'en demande beaucoup quand même la, » dit elle en le taquinant, puis elle lui sauta au coup en lui murmurant un OUI, je le veux ».

Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne mangèrent pratiquement rien du dîner de Drago et firent le tour des maisons de leur entourage pour leur annoncé la nouvelle.

6 mois plus tard, ils s'unir donc par les liens sacrés du mariage sous le regard de leur familles et de leurs amis très heureux.

OoOooOOoooOO

Candice Granger Malefoy ….. : Gryffondor, hurla le choixpeau.

Yoann Brown Weasley….. : Gryffondor, hurla toujours le choixpeau.

Roxane Brown Weasley….. : Serpentard, hurla toujours le choixpeau

Ilan Brown Weasley….. : Gryffondor, hurla toujours le choixpeau

Lucas Weasley Potter ….. : Gryffondor conçut le choixpeau.

« Et voila maman c'est trop cool, ma petite sœur chérie Candice ne sera pas dans ma maison. ».

« Raphael ! » hurla Hermione.

« Tu devrais avoir honte de ton attitude avec ta soeur jeune homme, continua Drago, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à Serpentard que tu dois faire le malin. »

Et oui vous l'avez compris, nous assistons à la cérémonie d'entrée à Poudlard ou les parents on dorénavant le droit d'assister. Mais je vais vous présentez nos petites familles qui se sont bien agrandi.

Tout d'abord, la famille Malefoy, il y a 12ans juste après leur mariage Hermione et Drago devinrent les heureux parents du petit Raphael actuellement à serpentard, ensuite vint Candice sui à 11ans et sui vient d'entré à Gryffondor, il y aussi Louisa âgé de 5ans et enfin le petit dernier Noah âgé de tout juste un an (mais un futur serpentard assuré lol). Hermione avaient toujours voulu une famille nombreuse et leurs 4 enfants les remplissaient de bonheur ils avaient acheté un belle et grande maison à la campagne en sortant de Londres. Drago continuait son travail d'auror et Hermione était devenu professeur médicomage ce qui lui permettait d'avoir plus de temps à consacrer à ses enfants.

Ensuite vient Harry et…..Ginny bien sur, ils devinrent parents avant Hermione et Drago et se marièrent juste après la naissance de 2ptites jumelles âgées de 12 et1/2 et se prénommées Inès et Solène (Griffondor). Il y a eu pas longtemps après Lucas âgé de 11ans (gryffondor) et il y a 3ans est venue la petite Eden.

Pour finir Ron lui s'était marié avec Lavande Brown la même année que ses amis il eut tout d'abord un petit Thomas âgé aujourd'hui de 12ans(Serpentard, au grand désespoir de Ron Lol). Ensuite, il du faire face à une terrible tempête puisque Lavande mis au monde des triplés du nom de Yoann, Ilan et Roxane et enfin Lavande allait bientôt mettre au monde son dernier enfant, qui serait une petite fille du nom Chloé.

« dis donc, Ron quand tu mets tes enfants à l'école tu fais pas dans la demi mesure, » se moqua gentiment Drago.

« Et ouais, à mon grand soulagement ».

« Ron ! lança méchamment Lavande ».

« Mais je rigole ma chérie, tu sais bien que je l'ai adore mes momes »

« c'est génial Lucas on est dans la même maison franchement, dit Candice avant de lui arracher un baiser furtif »

Sous l'œil protecteur de Drago,

- « Candice veux tu revenir ici et m'expliquait pourquoi tu viens d'embrasse Lucas sur la bouche … »

- « Drago laisse la un peu tranquille » dit Hermione.

- « mais tu as vu…. »

- « oui j'ai vu et tu vas devoir t'y faire, mon vieux tu pourras pas la garder éternellement au foyer. »

-« si je l'attacherais si il faut mais personne ne m'enlèvera ma fille »dit il sous les rires de ses amis.

Bon il est temps de rentrer à la maison Drago. A bientôt tout le monde !


End file.
